Percy Jackson Christmas Special!
by HuffleHecate
Summary: Piper is having a holiday party at her house on Christmas. This story is a collection of oneshots where everyone is getting ready for the party. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas.
1. Sugar Cookies

**Percy Jackson Christmas Special!**

 **Hey guys! This is basically my version of a Percy Jackson Christmas special. There will be a collection of** **oneshots about Percy + Co. around the holiday season. Get ready for many ships, baking disasters, and a very messy party.**

 **At the very end, after a few** **one shots, there will be a party that Piper is holding at her dad's house to celebrate the holidays.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sugar Cookies**

* * *

"Seaweed Brain, that isn't a Christmas color." Annabeth sighed for the last time.

"But _Annie!_ " he whined. "They'll taste bad to me if they're not blue! Let me put blue food coloring in!"

"Piper is going to be mad when she doesn't see a color scheme."

Percy scoffed. "Piper doesn't care about stupid color schemes. It'll be fine."

"This is my first-ever Christmas party and I'm not screwing it up with blue sugar cookies!"

"Tell you what," Percy put on a straight face, ready to negotiate. "I put blue _frosting_ on the cookies, instead of food dye, _but,_ I put red and green sprinkles on them. Eh?"

Annabeth let out a twinkling laugh. "Fine, Seaweed Brain. But if you mess them up - " She glared at him threateningly.

"Yes, I get it! I get it! Love you! Have fun shopping for yourself!" Percy kissed her on the cheek.

"It's not for myself, it's for the campers. Since Piper's party is so big, we need to get a lot of gifts." Annabeth explained.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." He slouched over. "I promise, by the time you get home, your cookies will be all done." He started to lead her out the door.

She turned around while walking. "Oh, and please don't watch TV while the cookies are baking. And use the oven mitts."

"Mmkay."

"And remember not to frost them as soon as they get out, because then they'll crack. And - "

"Okay, bye, Wise Girl. See yaaa!" He slammed the door shut and sighed.

"First thing's first. Where are the oven mitts..."

* * *

Yes. After three pairs of oven mitts and two batches of burnt dough, Percy Jackson, 2-time hero of Olympus finally took out the pan.

"Okay, what now..." he said after doing a little victory dance.

Annabeth opened the door and saw Percy doing his happy dance.

"Why are you dancing? And how many batches of cookies did you get done?

"Well, 1.) I'm dancing because I actually finished baking a batch of cookies! and 2.) I only finished one batch of cookies...

"One batch." she paused. "In 45 minutes."

"Sorrryyyy..."

"Oh, come on, Seaweed Brain! This isn't going to be easy, but I need you to bake more cookies." Annabeth sighed.

"More cookies? It's not going to work out! It could take me, like..." He did the math in his head. "2 more hours!" Percy said while hyperventilating. "Why don't you make them Annie? You seem to know what you're doing, right?

"I would, but I'm putting up the decorations." Annabeth said slyly.

"I'd like to put up the decorations!" he immediately jumped up. "Please, no more cookies." he begged.

"Okay, sure. I'll do the cookies." she avoided his eye contact, smiling. "But Percy, remember. You won't get to put on the blue frosting."

"Okay, okay fine, I'll do the cookies!" Percy ran to the kitchen, clutching his blue frosting and immediately putting another batch in the oven.

Annabeth went to the closet and took out a box. She whispered to herself, "Bribing Percy with blue frosting works every time."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this! Also, it's Hazel's b-day** **today, if you didn't know, so Happy Birthday, Hazel!**

 **Thanks for reading, and review for suggestions on what to do in the next few chapters.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa for those who celebrate.**

 **-Clearcloud**


	2. What is Christmas?

**Percy Jackson Christmas Special!**

 **Hey! Here I am, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed my Percabeth one.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Mhjx29 and jediwiththeelderwand (sorry, it wouldn't let me type the dots in your name)**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter with some Caleo, which is personally one of my favorite ships.**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

 **What is Christmas?**

* * *

"Leo?"

"Yeah, Callie?"

"What is Christmas?"

The son of Hephaestus turned around. " _Excuse me?_ "

"I mean, like, why do people celebrate it?" She cocked her head.

"Well, about 2,000 years ago - never mind," he rubbed the back of his head. "People celebrate for different reasons, you know? Me and my mom always celebrated it for the fun and everyone was always so happy! Presents! Sweets! Good cheer! I desperately wanted a Star Wars lego kit one year, but my mom couldn't afford it, so I went to the Santa Claus at the mall and - " He stared at Calypso. "I'm boring you to death, ain't I?"

"No, no no," she laughed. "I think it's cute."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Leo grinned. "Now, Piper's having this huge party and I need to get everything perfect for her. I voted to be the DJ, so I gotta make a huge playlist of songs and stuff... but no _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_... that one's creepy. It sounds like he's a stalker."

"Leo?"

"Yep."

"Can you play me some Christmas songs?"

"Sure, they're nice. The majority aren't even about Christmas, but okey-dokey." He took out his phone, newly fashioned from the Hephaestus cabin. "Let's see... ooh, here's a good one. _Let It Snow._ " Leo started to sing, much to Calypso's dismay.

" _Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go... Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've brought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low... let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate going out in the storm. but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm. The fire is slowly dying, but my dear, we're still goodbye-ing. But as long as you love me so..._ Sing it with me, Callie! _let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"Yep. Let it snow," she said, half-heartedly, smiling on her boyfriend's behalf.

"So, now you know the joy of the holiday season. Will you help me get my playlist ready?" Leo begged.

"Sure!" she said but then frowned.

"What?"

"Why doesn't everybody celebrate Christmas?"

Leo sighed. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'll definitely be back with more tomorrow (hopefully...)**

 **But for now, Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa!**

 **Or as they say in Great Britain, HAPPY Christmas!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	3. Holiday Traditions

**Percy Jackson Christmas Special!**

 **Hi there! I'm trying to pack in the chapters so I'll try for one every day until Christmas.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Caleo is amazing!**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper, DiAngelo646, AnotherLostSoul (Guest), and jediwiththeelderwand.**

 **Shout-out to AnotherLostSoul (Guest): Haha! Sorry, all that I've ever heard is that people in Great Britain say "Happy** **Christmas," so. That's just me being a stereotypical American. *sigh.* Anyway, Merry Christmas!**

 **This chapter is a little longer that usual, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Holiday Traditions**

* * *

Hazle was plopped on the couch of her apartment in New Rome, staring at the ceiling.

Frank walked in and saw her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said, sitting next to her. "C'mon, it's Christmas time! Cheer up."

"That's the problem." She sat up straight. "The last time I celebrated Christmas was in the 1940's. Everything has changed since then. The holidays are so - "

"Commercialized?" Frank suggested. She nodded. "Well, I have the perfect movie for you!"

"They make Christmas _movies_ now?" Hazel said, fanning her face in an old-fashioned way.

"Yeah, and this one is one of the best," Frank walked over to the TV and inserted a disc in. "This is _Charlie Brown Christmas Special._ "

"Who's Charlie Brown?"

"Well, basically, he's this depressed little kid who has a dog that makes fun of him." Hazel cocked her head. "All will be explained."

And the disc started playing. Frank and Hazel cuddled together on the couch, enjoying the film. She laughed when Snoopy decorated his dog house and when Charlie Brown went to Lucy's psychiatrist stand. She gasped whenever the kids were mean to him, and Frank just smiled at her innocence.

When the movie was over, Hazel gasped, "That was so good!"

"Yeah. I think that was the first Christmas movie I ever watched. Or, at least, that I remember watching." Frank confessed. "Gods, I remember sitting down with my mom and watching them with her. She never liked any of the modern movies... except for Elf. That was on of her favorites."

He looked down to Hazel's gold eyes, which were now tearing up. "Oh no! No, I didn't mean to - "

"It's alright, Frank." she sniffed, wiping the tears on her sleeve. "The last time I actually celebrated Christmas was _before_ the year that I died. My mom was so busy, and, well, _possessed_ to do anything else. So I sat there at home, waiting, for _maybe_ the Voice to let her out for one day so that we could spend time together during the holiday season." She suddenly buried her head into Frank's arm and wept.

"I'm sorry," he said, grief-stricken. "I- I didn't - Are you - "

"Let's talk about the good times!" Hazel said, cheering up, with tears still drying on her face. "A tradition we had was that we put my precious gems on the tree. Oh, and one year I made the star on the top of the tree out of diamonds! We also kindled the fire all night on Christmas Eve. We tried to stay awake all night, but obviously we couldn't. I wanted to try and see Santa Claus! And another time..." Hazel went on to tell about all of the pastimes that she and her mother made together. Frank smiled gently and Hazel laughed at the old memories.

Frank sighed. "My Christmas tree was always filled with woven Chinese designs; little dolls, elephants, just like Hannibal, and people in a praying position. I never understood them, but I do now."

"What did they mean?" Hazel asked, intrigued.

"Well, I still have no idea," Frank said frankly, **hahaha I'm so funny** earning a laugh from Hazel. "But I know that those ornaments were a tradition, and that's why my grandmother loved them so much."

As he put his arms around her, she suddenly got an idea. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Let's make our own tradition, like a Hazel-Frank thing."

Frank grinned. "Great idea." He got to work, trying to find as many old woven ornaments as he could. Hazel summoned some diamonds, shaping them together until it _kind of_ _maybe sort of_ looked like a star. Then they gathered around the tiny Christmas tree and placed each ornaments on.

"May I do the honors?" Hazel said, holding up the star.

"Be my guest," he gestured. Hazel stepped up and placed the star on the tip of the tree, and it shone there.

"It's beautiful," they both gasped. Hazel grasped Frank and they kissed.

"Merry Christmas," Frank told her.

"Same to you," Hazel said back. "Here's to starting a new tradition!"

* * *

The next day, Hazel got home from school in New Rome and plopped down on her bed, admiring the tree as they went past.

Frank headed to his own apartment and started to wrap presents. Then he headed over to Hazel's.

They had bought pizza and were watching Elf in front of the television when something caught Hazel's eye.

"Frank what is _that?_ "

"What's what?"

"That white thing with the mask holding a candy cane?" She pointed to the little tree.

Frank looked around until he saw it and almost choked. "That's a _stormtrooper._ "

"A what?" Hazel asked. Frank walked over and saw a little piece of paper attached to the stormtrooper-candy-cane-buster ornament. It said:

 _Can I be part of your little tradition? I can bring the Star Wars ornaments! ;););)_

 _Love, Leo. XOXOXOXO_

"Leo..." the two of them growled.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ah, Frazel. You're the best. I just have this idea of Leo being obsessed with Star Wars.**

 **Next chapter will be a chapter with Percy and Nico. NOT PERCICO. I REPEAT, NOT PERCICO. I can't think of anything with Piper and Jason yet, but I've had this idea from the start.**

 **Basically, in most of my stories, Percy will call Nico "cousin," although they're technically not cousins. I like it that way, though.**

 **Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa!**

 **And they DEFENITELY don't say Happy Christmas in Great Britain, so I've heard!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	4. Decorations

**Percy Jackson Christmas Special!**

 **Thank you for your support throughout this! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, with the Frazel.**

 **I'm sooooo happy that today was the last day of school until** **January! School is such a bore, except for some of it. But the bad thing is that I have stupid Earth Science homework. Do you feel my pain?!**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Monkey221 and jediwiththeelderwand. Your support is amazing, you guys!**

 **Now, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Decorating**

* * *

A few days before Christmas, Percy came home to his mom's apartment to see an amazing sight.

Nico was rummaging through his mom's holiday decoration closet, which was the only pice of storage in their whole house. Sally just didn't find any other things to store in their house other than decorations. Christmas was her favorite holiday.

Anyway, Percy was wearing his backpack and eating chips when he walked into the house. "Mom, I'm ho - " Nico was taking boxes out of the closet.

"Nico," Percy sighed, like this was an ordinary happening. "What are you doing in my mom's closet?"

He looked up from his work. "I'm borrowing Christmas decorations." He went back to removing boxes.

"You at least could have called!" Percy murmured. "Why do you need Christmas decorations in the first place?"

"The last Christmas decoration I had was in the 1930's, remember?" Nico said plainly. "I don't own a wreath or a string of lights."

"I - I forgot about that," Percy said. "Then why don't you buy some?"

"I'm broke. I'm in _debt._ "

Percy sighed. "Fine. I suppose that you can borrow some stuff, little cousin. I repeat, _borrow._ Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Percy," Nico proceeded to take a wreath, multicolored lights, a snowman inflatable, and the North Pole sign for a Christmas village. "Thanks, Percy! You're the best!" With that, he shadow-traveled away.

Percy sighed. "That kid can be quite a handful." He decided it would be best to clean up the closet and put it back the way it was.

Later that day, Sally was trying to make sense of all of the decorations.

"Paul, honey, can you help me with these lights?" she called."

A voice yelled back, "I'll be there in a minute!"

Sally, looking into one of the boxes, realized something:

"Where's the snowman inflatable?"

* * *

Percy was visiting Camp Half-Blood. Everything was in order for Christmas; the Big House was decorated, the carolers were practicing, Elf-in-the-Shelves were placed to freak people out of their minds, and there was a giant tree provided by the nymphs to give light during the campfire.

To Percy, it looked perfect. He, himself, had decorated the Poseidon cabin so that it would be perfect. Since Percy was a Christmas fanatic like his mother, he wanted to spread the Christmas cheer by inspecting all of the other cabins to see if they were decorated.

Now, I don't know about you, but this sounds like an ineffective tactic to spread the Christmas spirit. Oh, Percy.

He would make a "U" shape, looking at the cabins, skipping Hera, Zeus, and Artemis. No one inhabited those three. The Demeter cabin was full of multicolored poinsettias and other pretty flowers. The Hecate campers were busy baking, using magic to make it quicker. All of the cabins looked great, all the way up to the Hades cabin.

For some reason, Percy always felt a sense of dread when he approached the Hades cabin. It was so dark on the outside, and the curtains were closed. It was an eyesore, if you wanted to put it lightly. Today, it was as dark and gloomy as ever.

He cautiously opened the door... and was welcomed with bright lights. Was this the Hades cabin?

The posts of the bed were spiraled in lights. A countdown towards Christmas hung on the wall, reading "3 days 'til Christmas!" A giant Christmas village stood on a table, with a choo-choo train running around it. Multiple wreaths were hung up and a mini Christmas tree laid in the center of the room.

The only thing that wasn't lit up was Nico himself, who was lying on the bed reading.

"Nico... did you somehow multiply my mom's lights and wreath?" Percy asked, choking on his own words. "Because I swear this isn't what I let you borrow."

He finally looked up. "Oh, well, I found that your lights didn't do much, so I asked Will to take me shopping. That guy actually has money, unlike _you._ "

"Well, I'm sorry!" Percy yelled. "I didn't know that, well, you wanted a Santa's village and a choo-choo train! I'll be going now. Don't expect to see me again in here." He stormed off, mumbling things about, 'types' and 'not my fault.'

Nico went back to his book. "Well then, Merry Christmas, Mr. Scrooge!" and then: "You also forgot all of your decorations that I didn't use!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be Piper and Jason. I also want to try and add in a Tratie one shot in there, 'cause they're awesome together. If there is time, that'll be there. And maybe something with Reyna, because she's always a nice addition.**

 **Thank you for reading! I'm excited for the last chapter. It might be out after Christmas, but who really cares. There are 12 days of Christmas to spare, you know?**

 **Read and review for feedback. It's always appreciated. Merry Christmas!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	5. Kids Again

**Percy Jackson Christmas Special**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back. Merry Christmas...** **Eve.**

 **I hope you liked the last chapter. I enjoyed making that one.**

 **Thanks for reviewing: monkey221 (Guest) and jediwiththeelderwand**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Kids Again**

* * *

Piper and Jason sat at a table in the food court at the mall. Piper slurped a Slushee while her boyfriend ate a hot dog. Faint Christmas music played in the background, behind the noises of people shouting and feet shuffling.

The two sat in silence.

Then Jason spoke. "It's crazy. I've never been to the mall before."

"You're lucky," Piper chuckled. "It's crazy here, especially during the holidays."

"I mean, it's not that bad. It's just loud. And crowded. And hot. And... Okay, I see your point."

"Jane used to drag me around here all the time," Piper complained. "I hated it. Too many fashion stores, nothing good."

As they started to get up and throw away their lunch, they kept speaking. "I guess, but are there any stores that you like?"

"Oh, well, it's kind of embarrassing, but... Build-A-Bear." Piper nervously laughed. "I came here as a kid, but apparently they were 'too expensive.'"

"What? That's not bad at all! A ton of people like that store." Jason defended.

"Yeah. Tiny little people."

They walked past the Disney store, the Lego store, and a bunch of women's fashions stores that Jason couldn't name.

"Eh, let's go into Macy's," Piper said. "That's one store that isn't terribly bad." Jason shrugged and they headed into the massive department store.

Jason swore he had been in a Macy's before... but it must've been when he was, like, one and a half. He didn't know how he could even remember that!

He was suddenly struck with an idea. "Hey, Piper, I just remembered that I haven't gotten anything for Gwen, and she's my Secret Santa. Jeez, how could I have forgotten?" The bad part was, Jason _had_ gotten something for Gwen - it was a little bracelet with "SPQR" carved into it. But this was the only way to get Piper what he knew she really wanted...

"Oh!" Piper said, surprised. "Well, that's actually good. How about you get something for her and I get something for my dad, because I need something for him. How does that sound?"

"Good! I should be back soon!" He started to run off.

"Wait! Jace, Hazel wanted me to ask you what your favorite fandom is. I don't know why."

"Oh..." Jason thought. "Marvel!" he yelled over.

"Meet me back in 20 minutes!" He waved and ran off.

* * *

He snaked his way through the crowds, trying to find his way.

"Excuse me!" he shouted apologetically towards a family as he raced by them.

Finally, Jason got there. Two soldiers lined the entrance and kids bustled inside. _Build-A-Bear._

He cautiously walked in. A sign said, _Step One! Pick out your bear's design._ He rushed there, hoping to have time to pick out a nice skin. He scanned them, skipping any ones with a heart on their chest. Finally, he found a nice purple one with choppy hair, like Piper's. He laughed and ran to the next station, ending up in a line of kids.

Theis station was for stuffing the bear and putting in its "heart." Jason said to the guy, "Just do it quickly!" and faced him with his sky blue eyes, causing the guy to pump the stuffing in very quickly.

Once that was done, Jason ran over to the clothing station. He, again, scanned the rows for something that Piper would like. No Hello Kitty, that was for sure. No skirts, tank tops, or dresses. Then he saw one and chuckled.

"This is it," he said. It was jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt. Piper would love this, because of her dislike of fancy or cutesy clothing.

He dressed it with much difficulty and stumbled over to the cashier. The person at the desk started slowly, "Thank you for shopping at Build-A-Bear. Can I have your - "

"Here, here and... here!" Jason checked his phone. Only a few minutes left until 20 minutes was over. He shoved a 20 dollar bill at the guy. "Keep the change."

Jason ran off with the bear, clutching it like a football under his arm. He got back to Macy's. Piper wasn't there like she said she would...

Then he saw her. She was, similarly to him, snaking through the crowds of people, holding a rectangular box.

"Um," Piper started. "Merry early Christmas?" She handed him the box. It was a set of Marvel Legos. Iron Man zoomed around in the sky while Black Widow and Captain America were on top of the Quinjet.

"You know," Jason smiled. "I don't think I've ever owned a box of Legos in my life!"

"Do you like it? It's really for little kids, but - "

"I love it. Merry early Christmas." He handed her the bear.

"Aw, Jason!" She blushed. "You didn't have to do that."

"You didn't have to get me those Legos, but you did," he protested.

"Thank you, Jason." She put her arms around him. "Merry Christmas."

"Love you. Merry Christmas!" They walked off, getting odd stares from people - teenagers holding a box of Legos and a Build-A-Bear.

But it was fun, because they both felt like kids again.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, I can't do your lovable Tratie chapter in time for Christmas. But... hopefully the holiday is over I will have time to post some extra chapter for people** **who I accidentally left out.**

 **It's crazy that I started this a week ago! If you have a deadline, then you can finish it, you know?**

 **Thank you so much for your ongoing support.**

 **Merry Christmas. Sorry if I can't get the last chapter out by tomorrow... I'll be very busy.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Clearcloud**


	6. The Party

**Percy Jackson Christmas Special!**

 **So... hi.**

 **I know it's wayyyy after Christmas, but you know, there's such thing as 12 days of Christmas!**

 **Thanks for reviewing: jediwiththeelderwand and Picasso Penguin.**

 **jediwiththeelderwand - I'm pretty sure you've reviewed on every chapter! I loved reading your reviews and you gave me so much support. So... cookies for you! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Here's your final chapter.**

* * *

 **The Party**

* * *

The pary had begun!

Campers from both camps came to Piper's dad's mansion, depending on wether they celebrated the holiday or not.

All of the Seven couples came early, helping out and decorating where there was nothing. By the end of the afternoon, there were no white spaces on the wall; it was covered by wreaths, lights, or other various decorations.

A few minutes before the official party started, the doorbell rang. Calypso, who was closest, yelled, "I got it!" She ran to open the front door.

Conner Stoll, Lou Ellen, Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardener waltzed in the door. "Hey, guys!" said Katie, who embraced all the girls. "Merry Christmas!"

Jason led them in the door. "So, how are things at Camp?"

"Aw, they're fine," replied Travis. "Not much is going on, after the war."

"You know that's not true!" Katie playfully punched him. "It's really a handful. The Demeter cabin is in charge with planting some new things, and repairing the orchards, and making a new park, but we're getting through pretty well!"

The doorbell rang again, multiple people rushing to get it.

"Um, I'll get it," squeaked Hazel when nobody could decide who would open it.

In a trio, Will, Nico, and Reyna came in. The three came in and greeted everyone.

After them came Chris and Clarisse, and then Damien White and Chiara Benvenuti, who were coming as an 'unofficial couple.'

Soon the whole place was bustling with people, sitting standing, or dancing. Leo had gotten behind the DJ booth and was blasting music so that it seemed like the house was _shaking,_ that's how loud it was.

Suddenly, everyone was eating. Piper had the choice of a luxury meal, catered from a fancy restaurant, or mac 'n' cheese, chicken nuggets, and sliders. Piper _obviously_ chose the second meal.

The buffet was packed, kids pushing each other around, but they surprisingly didn't run out of food.

Hazel, for one, was startled at the portion sizes of some kids. "Frank? Why are people going to get more food?"

Frank just rolled his eyes at his out-of-time girlfriend.

People didn't even wait to digest their huge meal. The most enthusiastic of all of the dancers were Percy and Annabeth, who finally got to have a peaceful dance together, no monsters, no competitions, just _them._

And then the door slammed open.

Everyone averted their eyes to the entrance, where a wheelchair creaked inhale the way to the center. Even Leo's music stopped.

Chiron cleared his throat. "This year," he started, with almost tears in his eyes. "This year has been more eventful than probably any other year in my long, long, , but new lives." He directed this comment to Percy, whose mother had given birth to a healthy baby girl. "Endings, but also beginnings. We know that we can all start over if we want to. Most importantly, we celebrate the union of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, and we rejoice for the safety of both our homes from the giants. And now, I would like to make an announcement for the three people who will be leaving us next year."

Eyes looked around in astonishment. Who was leaving Camp?

"We all know that Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beuregard were planning to leave to go to NYU, until the Titan War struck." Chiron actually looked like he was going to cry. "Now, even though their deaths are scary, our campers still want an education. I'd like to say thank you to Clarisse La Rue, Travis Still, and Katie Gardener for their service."

Everyone rushed forward and congratulated the three senior campers, yelling out their names and hugging them.

"I'm not finished yet, children," Chiron said, agitated. Everyone immediately settled down. "Ahem. Merry Christmas!"

The two camps cheered and everyone got back onto the dance floor.

"Hey, guys!" Leo yelled. "It's time to bring the house down!" He quickly turned on _White Christmas,_ the perfect slow dance song.

Couples immediately found each other and danced until the very end of the song.

"Okay, now, Leo has an announcement to make," he shouted. The whole room groaned.

"I know you guys thought I was dead for a while, and so... sorry 'bout that. And.. well, that's my announcement, so... Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your support throughout this. I'm so sad that it's over now, but there's always next year! *creepy smile***

 **Again, sorry I posted this so late after Christmas. I was just really busy.**

 **Please go and check out my other stories: The Jedi Smuggler, The Colosseum, Alliance, and The Seven Childhood Oneshots.**

 **I hope you enjoyed all of these cute little oneshots... hope that you take a look at those other stories.**

 **You've gotta go do homework, Clearcloud! Earth science homework... on a weekend... during WINTER BREAK.**

 **Ah! Bye! Love you guys! Merry Christmas!**

 **Especially for today, HAPPY NEW YEAR. Bye, 2017!**

 **-Clearcloud.**


End file.
